Marvelous Marvin/Transcript
On the Phone Mei Mei: Reading Marvelous Marvin episode begins with the girls playing the phones Zomgirl: Hey, Susanti, whatcha doin'? Susanti: I just downloaded a new game on my phone, and now I'm playing the first few levels. Zomgirl: Ooh, cool! What's it called? Susanti: It's called Math Quizzer. It helps you exercise your brain. I'm using it to help me with my math. Anais: I play that game, too. It really helps me get a jump start on algebra. Mei Mei: You know, you guys should really take a break from playing with your phones. How about we play with my pet angora snow bunny for a while? Anais: Okay. That's a good idea, Mei Mei. Marvin Stella: Hi, Marvin! How are you today? Marvin: I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Mei Mei: Hey, Marvin, I'm going to Gumball's house. Wanna come with me? Marvin: Sure, Mei Mei! Marvin and Gumball Mei Mei: Hi, Gumball!, do you wanna play with my angora snow bunny? Gumball: Sure! Eek! A Spider! Zomgirl: So, P. King, I heard that you and your friends were....what the-?! P. King:' '''Yikes! ''sees something on the floor. It turns out to be a spider, but it's not a friendly one; everyone gasps from the spider, while school bell ringing Zomgirl: Oh my gosh, there's a spider in my house AAHHH! Mei Mei: Eek! I'm scared of spiders! Numbuh 4:' '''Don't worry, Mei Mei! I know how to handle this! ''4 cautiously walks up to the spider and crushes it. As he picks up the dead spider, Mei Mei looks at the it in dirty floor, while Zomgirl looks at it in disgust Numbuh 4: There. and confusion ''All it takes is to just stomp that spider flat! '''Mei Mei': Ew. Zomgirl: Whoa... How did that spider get into the house, anyway? Susanti is in Trouble Wombat: What's wrong, Susanti? Susanti: I'm in trouble. I accidentally let a spider into the house. Numbuh 3: Don't worry about it, Gumball. I'm pretty sure that Mei Mei might forgive you for your actions. Darwin: It's okay. I'll be right back. Gumball: You're in big trouble, Susanti! If you ever scare Mei Mei with a spider again, I'm gonna let you have it! Susanti: B-but...it was just an accident! I didn't mean to scare him with that spider. Do you understand? It was an accident! Gumball: Well, don't even think about it! If you don't break it for that trick you pulled, I'm gonna punch you! Susanti: No No! Please don't hit me! I'm going to my house now! Gumball: Get inside! Susanti: Okay. runs in the house; she stops, she fell down Susanti: Crying ''No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!! ''Mouse Girl is reading her diary, when she hears Susanti yell Mouse Girl: Huh? What was that? Anais: It sounded like my daughter crying in anguish. Webby: He might be in trouble. Let's go find him! Girl, Anais, and Webby rush over to where Susanti is, and see her curled up into a ball in fear Mouse Girl: Susanti, what happend? Susanti: I-I'm in trouble. Webby: In trouble for what? Susanti: I accidentally let a spider into Mei Mei's house. I forgot that she's scared of spiders. Anais: I'm sorry, Susanti. Let's get dress. Calling of Zomjack Numbuh 3: Hello? Zomjack: Calling ''Uh, Numbuh 3 can we going to a party from the guests? '''Numbuh 3': Well, i forgot from the guests. can the guests to dress up? Zomjack: again ''Ok. '''Numbuh 3': Bye. The Guests From The Party P. King: Thank you from the corsage Webby! Webby: Thanks, P. King! we sure are the guest. Delightful Children: Welcome, Well, Well, Well, Mushi and Kuki. Zomjack: This sure is the greatest guest ever! Mei Mei: This is the best day ever, i like it, i like it! Susanti: A greatest the best party ever! Marvin: That sure is the greatest chaos ensures! Numbuh 3: That's the greatest party ever! Gumball: So, let's party! What He Thinks About Us! Darwin: spoken I feel like... Gumball: spoken Dude, what are you doing? Darwin: I feel like! facepalms Darwin: Ever since I was a young fish, I always held my tongue. Never spoke the words I felt inside and now my time has come. I'd push my feelings deep deep down, now I'll tell the world. Exactly what I think and feel about every boy and girl. Numbuh 3: Every boy and girl! Darwin: Yeah! Numbuh 3: Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Gonna tell us what to do! Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Gonna show us something new! Darwin: Stop! Anais' popular and funny, But your friends just like you for your money. Anais: We only like you for your money! Darwin: Zomgirl's rude and impolite, Because she's blush-girl selfie-queen. Zomgirl: I'm blush-girl selfie-queen! Darwin: Susanti thinks her sports' unique, But she's just one more lucky go. Susanti: I'm just one more lucky go! Darwin: Louie, your jokes are lame and lazy, And you sing just like a dog with rabies! Hallway Susanti: Maybe, i can dance like chillin like a villain with Numbuh 3, Anais, Webby and Mouse Girl, Gumball and Darwin? Gumball and Darwin: Yeah. Susanti: You too girls? Numbuh 3, Mouse Girl, Webby and Anais: Alright! Chillin' Like a Villian song begins to Chillin' Like a Villian Anais: Let me tell you something you can really trust Everybody's got a wicked side Webby: ''I know you think that you can never be like us'' Watch and learn so you can get it right Gumball and Darwin: You need to drag your feet You need to nod your head You need to lean back Slip through the cracks You need to not care Mouse Girl: '''Uh, you need to not stare '''Gumball and Darwin: You need a whole lot of help Anais:' '(You need to not be yourself) You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You don't break the rules I can show you how Numbuh 3:' 'And once you catch this feeling And once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', oh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (hey) Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain Puppy Kid: Your attention when you act like that Let us teach you how to disappear You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here Gumball and Darwin: You need to watch your back You need to creep around You need to slide real smooth Don't make a sound And if you want it, take it And if you can't take it, break it And if you care about your health Mouse Girl:' '(Seriously, you need to not be yourself) You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You don't break the rules I can show you how Susanti: And once you catch this feeling And once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', oh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a Gumball: I really wanna be bad a lot Numbuh 3: And I'm giving it my best shot But it's hard being what I'm not Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught He's right, we gotta stay low-key Now show us how bad you can be Gumball: Like this? Numbuh 3: (yeah, yeah, yeah) Gumball: Like this? Numbuh 3: (yeah, yeah) Oh yeah, I think I got this Gumball: Let's go, I'm ready to rock this And I ain't gonna thank you for your help I think I found the words to myself Numbuh 3: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how Anais:' 'And once you catch this feeling And once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', oh Numbuh 3: Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain Hallway Carrie: Um, sometimes i forget about party? Gumball: Thanks, Carrie, oh, i saw a big parade. let's try life can make you smile! Life Can Make You Smile Gumball: Look at me as I'm standing here I've got happy on my face, I've got nothing to fear! I've got my legs, eyes, ears, my teeth and gums I've got six working fingers and opposable thumbs Life can make you smile! Oh well look around and you'll see it everywhere, I said Life can make you smile! So I carry on smiling 'cause I haven't got a care! A power-shower can lift you from a rut Although the shower curtain keeps a-sticking to my butt I love an orange juice, so I fill it to the brim But after cleaning my teeth, the taste is pretty grim I love the scent of flowers, but so do all the bees And the pollen, brings out my allergies And video games will always stop me feeling glum Though after an hour, they start to hurt my thumbs Life can be a trial! Look around and you'll see it everywhere! Life can be a trial! But I'll try to get through it and pretend that I don't care But this game's too hard, I got stuck on level eight That ain't the only thing about it that I hate! I've got the sun on the screen and the net's too slow, And the ice has diluted down my soda, don't you know? And there's the dripping faucet and the creaking door Man I'm so exhausted, I can't take it anymore! Why is life so vile?! Look around you, it's out to bring you down, I said Why is life so vile?! And even this song has become annoying now! falls on the floor Hallway Mei Mei '''and '''Susanti: Gumball!! Susanti: Worried ''Gumball, what happend?! '''Gumball': Angry ''My life is vile. sometimes, i'm annoying and i apologize to Susanti! '''Susanti': Worried ''I'm sorry, Gumball, don't worry about it. I'll carry you. '''Marvin': You called? Mei Mei: Marvin, angora sweet you found it! we've been stuck this party of date, get it? Marvin: Good job! Marvin '''and Mei Mei': ''Laughs Heading to the Night Gumball: Thank you from the guests, Susanti! Susanti: Thanks, Gumball, you're alive! and you promise? Gumball: I promise, just wanted to say thank you… and goodbye. Susanti: Thank you very much, Gumball! episode ends